Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants. To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna in the wireless communication device needs to be wide enough to cover frequency bands of multiple bands. In addition, because of the miniaturization of the wireless communication device, space available for the antenna is reduced and limited.